You Know You Are Obsessed With Fairy Tail When
by Maixin
Summary: Are you obsessed ;D Check the list off!


Well you know I'm obsessed because I'm already making up a list ^.^

Enjoy~

**

* * *

****You Know You Are Obsessed to Fairy Tail When:**

You claim that you are married to one of the characters

You promise to marry someone that looks like your favourite character

Cosplayers utterly fail to your expectation of your favourite character

One manga chapter a week is not enough

You are up to date with everything Fairy Tail, be it manga or anime

When you see the word Fairy you think of Fairy Tail

You begin wondering if fairys exist

You now imagine fairys with tails

You claim that flying cats exist

Fire is your new hobby

You see ice and think of Gray creating it

You see keys and think of Lucy

You have a key and try to call forth a celestial being

"Aye" is now in your dictionary

"Aye" is the word you use to agree with anybody

You have taken a liking to swords and armour

You spread your arms out hoping your clothes will change

Anything cold relates to Gray

Anything hot relates to Natsu

You have tried or want to cosplay one of the characters

You now have a habit of stripping, anywhere, anytime

You have put your name and a character's name into a love calculator and found yourself extremely disappointed because it wasn't high

You have put your name and a character's name into a love calculator and found yourself continuously talking to your friends about how you and your 'partner' scored high

The only thing you can talk about is Fairy Tail

You find out about new chapters/episodes of Fairy Tail and it becomes your topic of they day

You own a cat and named it Happy / Charle

You claim that you possess Air dragon slayer magic because you 'eat' air

You claim you possess a magical power

You daydream about you using that power in the world of Fairy Tail

You dream about what would happen if you met the characters of Fairy Tail

You have collected many pictures of Fairy Tail

You rant about how big your collection is to your friends

Your family and friends that are not interested in anime know the basic story of Fairy Tail

Your friend mentions your favourite character you squeal

Your friend mentions that he/she hates your favourite character and you die from a heart attack

Your wallpaper is always Fairy Tail

You are signing up for a new game and you try the names of everyone in Fairy Tail to see if they are taken

You are sad when you know that they are all taken by other Fairy Tail obsessed fans

You claim being Fairy Tail's No.1 Fan

You fight over who is Fairy Tail's No.1 Fan

Sharing a character with other fans makes you want to murder them all

Every song related to Fairy Tail is in your Ipod/Mp3/Phone

You know the lyrics to them

They are your 'most played' songs

Your family knows most of the songs because you keep singing/playing it

You claim the characters a real

You have many Fairy Tail posters

You have become a fan of a character's voice actor

You wish it will become dubbed because then you can quote the lines

You wish it will never become dubbed because you think it will make you lose interest in Fairy Tail...

...And losing interest in Fairy Tail seems like the end of the world

You find yourself repeatedly saying "Natsuuu!" / "Graaaaay!" when you have the chance

Gray has become your favourite colour

When you find a funny phrase you say it repeatedly and/or start doing the actions

Edolas has officially become the parallel world in your mind

You think about what would happen if Lucy and Natsu got together

Your new favourite yaoi couple is Natsu and Gray

You make up your own dragon slayer skill

Anything other than Fairy Tail has become insignificant

You draw your OC being a member of Fairy Tail

You claim you are a member of Fairy Tail and you will always protect your nakama

You say you are S-Class

You claim you are part of 'Fairy Tail's Ultimate Team'

You feel cold and wish Natsu was there to warm you up

You feel hot and wish Gray was there to cool you down

You wish you could stare at Gray stripping all day

You are reading this list in the first place to check if you really are obsessed

You are reading this list and checking off most of them

* * *

Please review if you like ^.^ (or dislike :O)


End file.
